When chibis have too much sugar
by Dragon Magician
Summary: What happens when The chibi Dark magician and chibi dark magician girl live with me?
1. Here's the chibis

What happens when a chibi eats too much sugar?  
  
  
chapter 1:The sugar bag  
  
Disclaier: I don't own yugioh  
  
One day Dragon Magician was eating sugar "Man this is some good sugar" he said when suddly two blurs appear and the sugar bag is gone. When DM look around he heared little giggling.He knew what this meant.   
  
He turned around and saw the theifs.The chibi dark magician and his best friend the chibi dark magicain girl. "why are you here stealing my sugar!" said DM when CDMG spoke up "we live here and were hungry!"   
  
"Yeah you got us here any way so got feed us!" said CDM "Hey it's not my fault if I got placed with you for you because of you making The Dark Robed Sage angery enough to banish you too earth!" He though back to the big angry Magician who had all most had him killedhint for up coming story of mine  
  
"Well if we'll all living here I might as well give you two names" I want mine to be the greatest awesomest and powerfulest Dark Magician who ever lived in all the universe!" cdm said cheerfully. DM looked at him like he grew a second head. How about...Nathal?" "I like it how about I'm Nathal the greatest most powerfulest Dark magician in all of the universe?"   
  
" how about not?" Dm said dryly " Your mean!" the newly named Nathal pouted"what about you, what would you like to named?" The cdmg looke up at him with hopeful eyes " How about Michelle?" she asked "Ok your new name is Michelle!"Then she then hugged DM leg with al her might, while Nathal looked a bit jealous "Well now with that done why did you come here anyway?" he asked them "I forgot." he asmitted sheepishly "To eat sugar!" Nathal and Michelle said together. " OH NO! not after what happen last time" He thought back to the chaos the two created in there first vist to Domino city another hint to my upcoming story!"   
  
"We promise that we won't burn any clown tents again" the choursed. They also had there fingers crossed behined there back. "Well ok..." he gave them the sugar and they sucked it dry. Thats when all hell broke lose.   
  
A/N Sorry it's so short! it's my first story so please no flames! ^_^' 


	2. Chaos is here chibi style

When chibis have too much suger   
  
Chapter2 Chaos is here chibi style  
  
A/n Yes Ebony your now in the story  
  
disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and I will never.  
  
When DM awoke form then knock down the chibis gave him.He had only one thought..." I AM SOOOOOOOOO GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE!" Then he had a thought"I'll call my friend Ebony to help me, shes the expert on sugar highs!" so he calls Ebony ringring   
  
ring ri... " I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY YOU DUMB !@##$$%# !#%$#@# $%%^%^&^!!!" DM looks shocked and said"How can you say that to your best friendsuprise Dark queen your going to be in all my storys as my bestfriend/sidekick/partnerin crime from this point on. Hope you don't mind ^_^;.   
  
Ebony looks funny "You sound like my best friend BUT YOUR TRICKS WOULD WORK ON ME MUHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAHHAHAAAHHHHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAgasps for airHAHAHHHHHHHHAHAHHHAAHHAHHAAHHHAHAHHAHHAfaints from lack of air @_@. DM Sweat drops "I think I'll go to her house." So he leaves his house and heads to Ebony house  
  
As hes walking he see broken cars.... and messed up bulidings... and two mad chibis hanging from a poll.... TWO MAD CHIBI HANGING FROM A POLL! As he got two them he discovered that they were asleepAWW... He took them to Ebony house and put them ne too her HUGE SUGAR MAKING MACHINE!!!insert BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM  
  
He got Ebony off the ground and gave her some sugarenter BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMShe awoke with a star "Who, what, where, how, cheese?!" she blabbed "Cheese?" He said like she had eaten a whole month worth of sugar and lived " I'm hungry so you can blame me." she said "Listen..."he tells here every that happen twice because she fell asleep the first time he told her.  
  
"WHAT those Chibis could be the death of us" "I know but..." " THEY could eat all our sugar, man!" " OH DEAR GOD NOT THAT!" "YES THAT" "We have got to put an end this" she said " But first sugar right?" He asked hopefully "Yeah I almost forgot" THey turn around to the HUGE SUGAR MAKING MACHINEBUM BUM BUMMMMMM To discover the Nathal and Michelle had not only left theat took the machine with them.  
  
The two droped to the knees and both srceamed out " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A/n please R/R and if you do free sugar from the HUGE SUGAR MAKEING MACHINE!BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMM 


	3. Chibis,clowns,and a chicken?

When chibis have too much sugar  
  
chapter 3 Chibis,clowns,and a chicken?  
  
a/n: HOW MANY TIMEs DO I TELL YOU GUYS! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!  
  
*************************************  
  
When we left DM and Ebony they were crying there eyes out from the loss of the HUGE SUGAR MACHINEbum bum b-ow why did you do that Michelle? Just get with the story all already! that's why they saw the chibis sneaking out the back door with theMichelle: GRRRRRRR DM: ok ok machine on there backs. " GET THOSE CHIBIS"! DM sreamed thats when nathal said"oh crap! Michelle run like the dubbers for yugioh with angry subbed verson fans after them!" "What?" she said "I said...awe forget just run!" As they ran out the door Ebony had a idea "wait DM!" she said "What?" she opened his mouth should a month suppliy of sugar and he got all crazy "Quick to the sugar mobile!" he then got on all fours and made car noices."Hey,when sugars on the line I'll do any any to get it" she said to her self. We find are favorite chibis setting a clown tent on fire "WON'T GIVE US ANY MORE SUGAR WILL YOU,THIS WILL TEACH YOU NEVER TOO MESS WITH THE CHIBI DARK MAGICIANS!!!!!"  
  
They were then spotted by the clowns who looked a bit mad at the chibi duo and start chaseing them. As our other duo are roaming the streets Ebony sighs"We will never find them will we?" she said sadly an in the backround the chibis are being chased by the angry mob of clowns "Why did this happen to us" said DM because the sugar high ended he had becime normal again. Our chibi are getting tired of holding the sugar machine so they drop it and run off again Ebony notice this and the two run a hug and kiss the sugar machine. Then DM notice the chibi run off "You stay here Ebony it seem that they burned down another clown tent, and this time because they stole the machine it's personal..." he said firmly and runs after them. Ebony looked at his running form and then says"GOOD LUCK!" and goes back to huging the machine. Aa Dm passes the clowns he manges to get a hold of michelle but didn't get nathal because he went into the a hold as he did he said"SEEYA SUCKERS!" and he was gone  
  
Michelle looked mad and said" Let me help you because I want to get back at him for leaving to get caught while he got away." Dm though carefully and agreed as they left for Ebony house Michelle fell alseep on DM's shoulder A/N kawaii... and DM thought to him self "One down one two go..." While we find Nathal at the Domino farm being that's where the hole ended and was being chased by a chicken " I HATE MY LUCK!!!" he said as the sun setted.  
A/n sorry it'for lack of updates!!! Please r/r and get a pulhie of Michelle. More reviews and I'll update sooner. 


	4. Nathal's Secret Plan

When chibis have too much sugar  
  
chapter 4 Nathal's Sercet plan  
  
A/n I wiil be working on another fic so this will be updated slower  
  
discaimer: YES I own Yugiob! Michelle:DM....DM: Ok I don't own yugioh! there you happy! michelle:very much so  
  
As we left Nathal he was being chased by a chicken at sunset. He manged to get away by tricking it he had to go home and now....he is thinking of away to....GET REVENGE!!! He wanted this because DM and Ebony took the sugar machine before he got a chance to snatch it again. Nathal then said evily "I got a plan..." We find the others eating mass piles of sugar."YAHOO!!!!" they all yelled In a huge pile we find DM swiming in a huge pile of sugar and eating it as he went. Michelle was on his back eating out of a huge sugar bag while Ebony....Ebony had her mouth over the machine and gulping the sugar by the gallons " I LOVE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she srceamed While in the air vent above Nathal: why is there a air vent in the house? DM: Ebony had it cusomed made. Nathal: OH....... Nathal is humming the mission imposible song he looked down at the others to see if they were all alsleep."heh heh.. this will be easier than I thought!" he slid down a wire while wearing a black jump suit When he got close to the   
machine... closer...closer ...too close! He hit his head and was dangleing in the air. he broke off the wire and got close to the machine he was almost there when a foot crashed down his leg. " Going some where?" said...Michelle "Nathal you are not going to steal the sugar machine while I'm around." she said firmly Nathal looked sad. What could he do! Could he fight his best friend over alot alot of sugar!?!? the answer was..."I going to take you down MICHELLE!!! he said and did the high jump form the Matricxs/p? and kick Michelle backwords. " GRR!!!" she grolwed "Two can play at that game" she said smugly she jumped on the wall and stared running on it, got over to Nathal, and kicked him in the face "WHAHH that hurt Michelle..sniff sniff" Michelle walked over to see if he was alright when "FOOLED YOU!!!" Nathal kicked her to the ground and tried to stomp on her when she rolled away "That was dirty Nathal!" she said. He said back "Alls fair in sugar and War" he said back smugly "Then you wouldn't mind this"   
she was throwing cd disks as doing this she thought 'DM is SO going to kill me for this..' Nahtl than did the Neo matrixs/p thing "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he said while bending back. Michelles disks hit him in the head and knocked his head on a wall knocking him out. Michelle then grabed him and tied him up so he wouldn't run away and then when to sleep. When DM and Ebony wake up to this mess there would be hell to pay...  
  
A/n I need more reviwes 5 more reviews and I'll update again and for my revewier here's a plushie of your favorite person/duel monster and yes yami or hiraki pluhies come with there other. Please R/R!!! 


	5. Note

Not an update!!!  
  
  
I'm very busy on my other story the Time staff and am working on a new chapter on When chibis have to much sugar! now so please don't kill me!!!! I will update soon though! 


	6. Another Note Please REVIEW IT WITH ANSWE...

a Note  
  
Ok guys thank you for all your reveiews. For all the girl that reviewed please take a male YGO charter show a huge bage of arms and legs while yugi is shown trying get out of the bag and for the guys all the YGO females shows Anzu trying to get out the bag I think I'll keep a few of them hehehthinks hentai thought while then Michelle bobs his head knocking him outM:ummm opps? OK seeing that DM is knocked out I will tell you the other thing. He needs another charter to finshish the chapter and here is sneek peak at what we need turns to Nathal and a movie screenOK NAthal roll it!  
3  
2  
1  
  
Dm and Ebony are racing in shopping carts with Nathal and Michelle are hurting free sample man because he refused to give them more sugar.Then a hand out of the shadows pickes them up "Wha.." the said be fore being knocked out. The DM Ebony had stop raceing because they had to go home We the figer stoped infrot of them and droped Nathal and Michelle "NATHA,MICHELLE"they said together while Ebony try waking thwm up by poking them DM looks at the guy and says " Ebony look!" and that she did then DM once again spoke "OH MAY GOD IT'S...."  
  
M: End the clip Nathal. so he did Ok to finshih the chapter we need another person to add to the fray and it could be any body So please DM wakes up and in a woozy voiceplease R/R falls back to uncoince again M: ummm what he said! 


End file.
